Marek Flaplume
"Fire is so much more than destruction" "I care little for the order, they can go to Gehenna for all care. But for her it's a different story. The Order means a great deal to her and she's be sad if it was lost. It is for her that I vow to keep it alive. I won't let you destroy it" Appearance Human Form Marek is a tall well built man with a slender physique. He has shoulder length red hair, with some strips of black on it. His eyes are crimson and his skin is slightly tan. He wears a simple black shirt and legging, with some of his feathers interwoven into the shirt Phoenix Form He looks like a giant bird of prey with long flowing tail feathers composed entirely of fire. The flames that make up his his body are blue, green, black and white. Looking closely you can see has the beak tooth of a falcon and rows of teeth in his flame beak. He can produce a second set of wings if needed. Personality Marek is a friendly person but do to his nature he can sometimes be apathetic toward others. He enjoys sewing, sculpting and most art forms and delights in teaching others how to do the same. He is also friendly with children as before the split he could be seen playing with children at the Order Capital. Marek enjoys fighting with people and will keep his friendly demeanor if a fight is non serious, but he can become merciless if he is a serious battle. Marek lacks a sense of justice or honor, and bases his actions on the company he keeps. He dislikes pointless killing as he regards it as waste full. Marek also has a rather perverted side but this only comes out when he is alone with his wife. History Marek was born to Phoenix Lord and his wife back in the First Age of the world. He was trained in the ways of the phoenix and their various techniques, eventually becoming a renown artisan. He along with his sister would go on to join the order where he served the first and second Cheif Goddess as her messenger. He later would leave the Order after his sister disappeared. He would later return after taking interest in the hero Fraya. He accidentally formed a contract with her, and over the passage of time developed feelings for her. He confessed his feelings for her which she than accepted. He now works as her partner determined to assist her in all her endeavors. Powers As a Phoenixkin Marek is able switch from his human form to his phoenix form at will and possesses powerfull regeneration abilities in any form. If he somehow manages to get killed he can actually ressurect. The speed of the ressurection is based on his proximity with Fraya. He also has incredible skill in Flame magic, able to use fire in numerous instances, many of which are outside of combat. Category:Characters Category:Order